Istri Untuk Hatake
by Gin and Amaya
Summary: "Kau tahu, Sakura? Semakin rapuh hati seorang pria maka akan semakin tebal dan tinggi dinding yang dibangun untuk membentengi hatinya. Kakashi hanya takut merasakan kehilangan. Lagi."/ "Kaasan hanya mau ikut dan tinggal denganmu di Konoha, jika kau telah memberikan menantu perempuan untuk Kaasan, Kakashi."/ Semi Canon/ Setting PD Ninja III/Kakashi 35 thn Sakura 21 thn/ DLDR
1. Lieutenant

Sudah lama kami ingin membuat fic **Kakasaku canon**. Akhirnya bisa tercapai juga. Yahhh walau bisa dibilang hanya semi canon sih,- karena ada beberapa plot dan setting yang tidak sesuai dengan manga aslinya,- tapi tetap saja ada canon-nya. :D

Membuat fic canon,- menurut kami,- itu jauh lebih sulit daripada membuat fic AU karena harus membuat scene tentang kehidupan seorang ninja menjadi "hidup" dan "riil". Yang tak kalah penting juga menjaga masing-masing chara harus tetap IC agar tidak menjadi chara baru dan terlihat "aneh".

So… segala kegajean dan keabalan fic ini, mohon dikritisi. Semua concrit kami terima dengan tangan terbuka dan lapang dada. Percayalah… kami gak akan marah apalagi sampai sakit hati *halah* XD

Happy Reading ya ^^a

.

.

Konoha di ambang perang. Negara-negara di seluruh belahan dunia berada dalam kondisi siaga mengingat Perang Dunia Ninja III yang hampir meletus. Sedikit saja pemicu bisa dipastikan akan membuat perang itu menjadi nyata. Gesekan-gesekan yang terjadi antar negara seperti api dalam sekam yang akan membara sewaktu-waktu begitu angin bertiup kencang.

Seluruh ninja terbaik dikerahkan untuk menjaga daerah-daerah perbatasan dengan negara lain. Mereka adalah pasukan elit yang menjadi garda terdepan yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas lapisan pertama pertahanan negara-nya.

Intrik, ketegangan, strategi, spionase, seakan menjadi darah yang mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darah hingga menjadi detak jantung para ninja. Ninja yang menyadari bahwa hidup mati mereka dipertaruhkan setiap detiknya. Ninja yang menyadari bahwa mengabdi pada negaranya adalah jalan ninja-nya. Pengabdian tanpa syarat. Tetesan peluh, airmata dan darah. Pengorbanan jiwa dan raga. Adalah saksi dari semua janji yang telah terucap. Janji seorang ksatria. Janji seorang ninja.

.

.

**Summary** : "Kau tahu, Sakura? Semakin rapuh hati seorang pria maka akan semakin tebal dan tinggi dinding yang dibangun untuk membentengi hatinya. Kakashi hanya takut merasakan kehilangan. Lagi."/ "Kaasan hanya mau ikut dan tinggal denganmu di Konoha, jika kau telah memberikan menantu perempuan untuk Kaasan, Kakashi."

.

.

Title : **Istri Untuk Hatake**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Multichapter**

Genre : **Adventure/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

**Chapter I. Lieutenant**

**Perbatasan Negara Api – Negara Salju**

**Juli**

Senja baru saja bergeser ke arah barat bersama meredupnya bola api raksasa yang berwarna jingga kemerahan di langit. Matahari mulai memasuki peraduannya di balik cakrawala. Suhu udara yang sejak siang terasa panas dan gersang kini mulai terasa lebih sejuk di kulit. Angin semilir berhembus di sela-sela ranting pepohonan ek dan menimbulkan suara bergemerisik saat daun-daunnya saling bergesekan.

Tampak di atas tanah humus yang subur, beberapa ekor tupai yang sedang sibuk bercicit sambil mengumpulkan biji kenari, kini mulai membawa biji-biji itu dengan mulutnya dan dengan susah payah mulai memanjat batang pohon ek yang berongga.

Di bawah bayang-bayang pepohonan yang semakin memanjang, tampak dari arah timur sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan ramping berjalan dengan tenang semakin dalam menuju ke arah jantung hutan. Sebuah ransel tentara berwarna hijau lumut tampak bertengger di punggungnya.

Kakinya yang panjang dibalut celana lapangan berwarna _khaki_ sementara tubuhnya yang setinggi kurang lebih seratus delapan puluh satu centimeter tertutup sehelai mantel panjang*) perjalanan lusuh berdebu berwarna cokelat sampai sebetis. Tudung mantel itu pun sempurna menutupi wajahnya yang berjalan sambil menunduk. Hanya helaian rambut berwarna perak yang sesekali terlihat mencuat dari balik tudungnya.

Kulit pergelangan tangannya sesekali terlihat saat ia menyapu helaian rambutnya yang menutupi pandangan, menampakkan kulit yang putih bersih dan halus tetapi jelas menyembunyikan kekuatan mematikan dibaliknya. Sementara sepasang sarung tangan hitam lusuh berpelat logam penuh goresan di punggungnya,- yang menyiratkan sudah berapa banyaknya pertempuran yang telah dilewatinya,- membalut jemari tangannya yang panjang dan ramping.

Sesaat pria itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara berdesir yang sangat halus yang tersamar dibalik suara nyanyian hutan. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali berjalan dengan tenang.

"Berhenti!"

"Siapa kau?"

"Maju selangkah lagi kau akan mati!"

Baru lima langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan-bentakan disusul bermunculannya tiga sosok bayangan yang berkelebat cepat dengan tiba-tiba dari balik kerapatan pepohonan hutan. Pria itu tetap berdiri dengan tenang dibawah tatapan dan senjata terhunus tiga ninja muda yang mengancam menyambutnya.

"Kalian sudah besar ya, Konohamaru?"

Salah satu dari tiga anak muda itu menyipit mendengar sapaan ramah dengan suara bariton dalam khas yang masih dengan jelas diingatnya meskipun mereka sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu.

"K-Kau…"

Tudung penutup kepala itu pun diturunkan perlahan ke leher belakang. Tampaklah helaian-helaian keperakan halus yang berdiri menentang gravitasi. Rambut yang acak-acakan tertiup angin tetapi justru menambahkan kesan jantan pada pemiliknya.

Rambutnya yang panjang hampir mencapai bahu menutupi mata kirinya yang memiliki luka vertikal. Hanya mata kanannya yang terlihat. Mata abu-abu gelap yang begitu dalam dan hangat. Siluet hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang indah, rahang yang tegas tetapi lembut. Mata Konohamaru dan kedua rekan timnya,- Moegi dan Udon,- membelalak. Cengiran lebar langsung terlihat di bibir mereka bertiga.

"Sialan kau Kakashi-_sensei_! Setelah bertahun-tahun, masih saja masker buluk itu menutupi wajahmu!"

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau harus memberitahu aku rahasiamu bagaimana caranya agar bisa tetap tampil keren dengan rambut berantakan begitu!"

"Weiiii Moegi! Kenapa kau berliur melihat Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Jangan bilang kau naksir Kakashi-_sensei_, Moegi! Dia sudah tua! Bagaimana bisa kau melirik Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sudah tua sedangkan ada kami berdua?"

Seru-seruan yang terdengar ramai dari mulut Konohamaru dan Udon serta semburat warna merah yang muncul di pipi Moegi membuat Kakashi Hatake tertawa tanpa suara.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa hangat melihat ninja-ninja muda yang penuh semangat itu. Ninja-ninja muda yang seolah menjadi cermin dari kehidupannya sendiri. Mereka adalah daun-daun muda yang tumbuh subur dari tunas yang bersemi dengan semangat api. Mereka yang masih begitu polos dan belum mengalami sisi gelap kehidupan.

Tiba-tiba saja keempat wajah berkelebat di mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi. Wajah-wajah yang membuat sebuah senyum tipis hadir di sudut bibirnya. Senyum yang menyiratkan sejuta makna. Senyum yang membawa kembali semua kenangan yang penuh suka, duka, canda, tawa, airmata, persahabatan, sekaligus pengkhianatan.

Mata sebiru langit Naruto Uzumaki.

Senyum dingin Sasuke Uchiha.

Wajah datar Sai.

Helaian lembut rambut merah jambu Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi memejamkan mata sesaat. Ada rasa rindu yang kini hadir dan menciptakan rongga kosong di hatinya. Tanpa sadar jemarinya mengepal sesaat.

Ia… telah gagal.

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan berjalan mengikuti 3 ninja muda yang penuh semangat itu masuk semakin dalam ke rerimbunan hutan. Di sinilah ia berada. Di benteng terdepan pertahanan negara api yang dicintainya. Ia akan menebus semuanya dan menjemput takdirnya. Termasuk kematiannya.

-xXx-

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh di tengah lapangan. Puluhan orang saling berteriak menyemangati jagoannya. Debu yang mengepul dari pertarungan di tengah arena tidak menyurutkan minat penonton. Lembar-lembaran ryo berpindah tangan saat mereka asyik bertaruh memegang jagoannya masing-masing.

"Hajar dia!"

"Ayo cepat!"

Di tengah arena tampak seorang gadis muda berambut merah jambu sepinggang yang diikat dengan pita sederhana di belakang punggungnya tengah melompat tinggi dan bersalto di udara. Peluh tampak mengucur deras di dahinya. Sementara bajunya yang berwarna merah marun telah basah kuyup sehingga melekat seperti kulit kedua membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dan berisi menampakkan sepasang dada yang mungil, pinggang yang ramping, dan pinggul yang menggoda.

Pahanya yang dibalut celana pendek tampak mulus dan putih berkilau oleh keringat bercampur debu.

Dengan tukikan tajam ia meluncur ke arah lawannya,- yang sudah berdiri terhuyung,- dan menyarangkan kepalan tangannya yang mungil tetapi penuh kekuatan ke dagu lawannya hingga terdengar derak tulang lawan yang bergeser serta darah yang langsung mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

_Gubraaaaak_

Tubuh pria itu terbanting dan meluncur di atas tanah yang keras dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak pohon willow.

"Horeeee! Hidup Sakura! Aku menang! Bayar!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan bahagia dari yang menang taruhan dan gerutuan kesal dari yang kalah bertaruh saat menyaksikan lembaran-lembaran ryo itu masuk ke kantong temannya.

"Saburo payah!"

"Coba saja kalian dipukul olehnya. Pukulannya sama dengan serudukan kuda nil liar," gerutu Saburo dengan napas tersengal yang berusaha bangkit dan duduk bertumpu di tanah dengan kedua tangan sambil meludahkan sambil darah dari bibirnya yang juga pecah.

Sakura tertawa dan menghampiri partner tandingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jangan lupa… kuda nil ini juga yang akan mengobatimu nanti, Saburo. Terima kasih sudah jadi mitra tandingku sore ini. Otot-otot tubuhku rasanya sudah kaku karena lama sekali tidak berkelahi."

Saburo menyeringai dan menyambut uluran tangan Sakura yang menariknya dan membantunya berdiri. Segera saja kerumunan itu bubar menyisakan tawa dan adrenalin yang masih membakar.

Malam datang menjelang. Di sudut sudut lapangan tampak nyala api yang meliuk dari batang-batang obor yang ditancapkan di tanah. Sinarnya menyapu sekeliling hutan dan menciptakan bayang-bayang mengerikan di balik pepohonan. Kepakan kelelawar terdengar di langit malam bersama hewan-hewan malam yang mulai keluar dan mencari makan.

Sakura bergegas berbalik menuju baraknya sendiri yang terletak tepat di samping tenda medis yang besar. Ia merasa sangat gerah oleh keringat dan lengket oleh debu. Ia harus mandi. Membayangkan air jernih dan dingin membasuh tubuh telanjangnya membuatnya mengerang.

Sakura bergegas menyambar handuknya dan pergi ke pemandian umum yang terletak di samping baraknya baru setelah itu ia menemui pasien-pasiennya yang terluka di tenda medis. Ia tidak mungkin menemui mereka dengan tubuh bau asam keringat.

Saat semakin dekat, Sakura mengerenyit saat mendengar suara gemericik air mengalir dari pancuran bambu.

Itu tidak biasa.

Tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang berani memakai kamar mandi ini. Ini adalah kamar mandinya. Kamar mandi ini adalah syarat mutlak yang ia minta saat hari pertama ia tiba disini tiga bulan yang lalu. Mandi dengan tenang tanpa takut diintip adalah barang mewah buatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal di barak bersama ratusan orang berhormon testoteron sangat menyulitkan privacy-nya sebagai seorang wanita. Gadis adalah makhluk langka di barak ini,- seperti juga di barak-barak pertahanan lainnya,- tidak sampai sepuluh orang.

Sakura bergegas mengerahkan ilmu meringankan tubuh dan melompat ke atap barak yang terbuat dari jalinan daun rumbia. Ia berusaha menghilangkan aura keberadaan dirinya. Buat ninja bertipe genjutsu seperti dirinya, hal itu bukanlah hal yang sulit dilakukan. Sesaat ia tertawa membayangkan dia,- yang selama ini selalu mengamuk jika diintip,- justru kini sedang mengintip.

Sakura bersembuyi dibalik bayang-bayang. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia mau repot-repot mengintip orang yang sudah berani memakai kamar mandinya dan bukan mendobrak pintunya saja.

Sakura terpana. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Untuk sesaat bibir merah mudanya membuka dan meneguk ludahnya perlahan dengan susah payah.

Pria itu tampak berdiri di bawah pancuran bambu dengan kedua lengan tertumpu di dinding depan. Ia begitu indah dengan dada telanjang dan hanya memakai celana _khaki_ yang sudah basah kuyup. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga dagunya menyentuh dadanya dan wajahnya sempurna tertutup rambutnya.

Tapi Sakura masih bisa melihat siluet wajahnya. Siluet dari bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang tinggi dan mancung, bibirnya yang melengkung indah, bahkan tahi lalat kecil yang manis di sudut bibir kirinya. Ia terlihat begitu "cantik" dan sempurna bagaikan dipahat langsung oleh Tuhan.

Air mengalir perlahan dari atas rambut peraknya yang panjang sebahu dan menuruni leher serta dadanya yang bidang. Punggungnya yang pucat dan berotot bersinar tertimpa cahaya obor yang keemasan. Bulu halus tampak terlihat seperti garis lurus di bawah pusarnya dan menghilang dibalik pinggang celananya.

Sakura kembali meneguk ludahnya.

Ia yakin… ia mengenal pria itu. Pria yang sudah begitu lama hilang dari hidupnya. Salah satu pria paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Desahan penuh kerinduan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_…"

-To Be Continued-

Catatan :

*) Kami sulit mencari istilah yang tepat buat mantel perjalanan yang Kakashi pakai. Gin keukeuh namanya _Capucon_, sedangkan saya keukeuh namanya _Hoodie_. Akhirnya kami pakai istilah netral saja karena hampir cakar-cakaran gara-gara ini. Wkwkwkwk.

Ada reader yang bisa menolong? :3

Anw ada yuyu makan kedondong

Ripyu dong

Wkwkwkwk pantun gak mutu :D


	2. Come Home

Title : **Istri Untuk Hatake**

Author : **Gin And Amaya**

Characters/ Pairing : **Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno**

Type : **Multichapter**

Genre : **Adventure/ Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort**

Rating : **M**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Chapter II. ****Come Home**

**Hatake Village**

**Juni**

Tak ada yang berubah.

Semua masih sama seperti dulu.

Sepetak tanah di halaman samping rumah masih tetap ditanami bibit lobak, bawang daun, wortel, dan seledri yang tumbuh sangat subur dan berdaun hijau lebat. Batang bunga wortel yang kuning terang melambai-lambai tertiup angin senja. Begitu pun dengan sebatang pohon _**keseme**__**k**_ yang selalu berbuah rimbun saat musim semi dan panas, masih tetap berdiri tegak di sudut halaman belakang. Buahnya yang berwarna oranye kemerahan tampak begitu rimbun bergelantungan di batang-batangnya yang kurus.

Kakashi berdiri dalam diam menatap rumah tua di hadapannya yang terlihat masih begitu terawat dan bersih. Rumah mungil berbentuk panggung beratap jalinan _**daun rumbia**_ yang dindingnya terbuat dari batu-batu hitam besar dan dirambati tanaman _**melati costa**_ yang sedang mekar menampilkan bunga-bunga mungilnya yang berkelopak putih dan ungu cerah yang cantik.

Mata abu-abu gelapnya terlihat menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat. Rumah ini adalah rumah masa kecilnya. Rumah tempat ia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sampai berusia lima tahun–sebelum ia dibawa ke Konoha dan menjadi murid Minato. Ia masih ingat semua bagian hingga sudut rumah mungil ini serta semua kenangan yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya. Semua kenangan yang akan selalu menempati sudut hatinya yang terdalam.

Berdiri di depan rumah ini membuat kilasan kenangan masa lalu berkelebat silih berganti. Ia masih ingat ketika _tousan-_nya menepuk-nepuk kepalanya lembut seraya tersenyum bangga ketika ia berhasil men-_summon_ _**Pakkun**_ di usianya yang baru menginjak empat tahun. Betapa hatinya membuncah bahagia saat _tousan-_nya bilang, "ini baru putra _tou_" dengan suaranya yang bernada lembut, berat, dan hangat.

Ia masih ingat suara gelak tawanya sendiri saat _tousan_-nya menggendongnya di atas bahu dan _kaasan_-nya menggelitiki perutnya yang buncit kekenyangan. Ia masih ingat betapa wanginya aroma masakan _kaasan-_nya yang selalu membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Ia bahkan masih ingat _kaasan-_nya pernah menghukumnya berdiri di bawah pohon kesemek tua itu karena tidak mau mandi sore.

Senyuman tipis yang manis hadir di sudut bibirnya seiring dengan ingatan akan masa kecilnya, sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum penuh kesedihan. Rumah ini juga menyimpan kenangan yang menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Di ruang tengah rumah ini juga lah _tousan-_nya melakukan _**seppuku**_ dengan sebilah _**tanto**_ yang menusuk dan membelah perutnya. Ia masih ingat tubuh _tousan_-nya yang sudah kaku membiru tetap dalam posisi duduk, sementara tanto berlumuran darah teronggok di sampingnya di atas piring keramik yang indah. Darahnya yang kental berwarna merah segar merembes di atas _**tatami**_ dan terus mengalir memenuhi lantai ruang tengah.

Ia menatap tubuh kaku _tousan_-nya dengan pandangan kosong dan hampa. Ia merasa begitu sakit dan terluka. Dengan air mata yang begitu deras mengalir dia kemudian berlari, berlari, dan berlari entah kemana kakinya membawa. Ia baru berhenti setelah pingsan karena kelelahan dan terkapar di tengah ladang. Telapak kakinya sampai lecet, melepuh dan berdarah-darah. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ketika itu ia sangat membenci _tousan_-nya. Bertahun-tahun ia terus didera rasa kecewa dan benci seperti itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa _tousan_-nya adalah seorang ninja yang terhormat. Jalan yang telah dipilih _tousan_-nya justru mengajarkan apa itu arti jalan hidup, kehormatan, dan harga diri seorang ninja.

Kakashi menyisiri rambut peraknya yang acak-acakan dengan jemari tangan kanannya yang memakai sarung tangan. Setelah membetulkan letak ransel di punggungnya, ia pun mulai menaiki tangga rumah yang terbuat dari balok-balok kayu berwarna hitam. Ketika ia membuka pintu geser rumah, rumah itu terasa menyambutnya dan memeluknya dalam kehangatan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Ia bahkan merasa _tousan_-nya seolah hadir kembali dan tengah berdiri tersenyum menyambutnya di ruang tengah.

Sudah belasan tahun ia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Ia takut menghadapi rasa kesepian itu lagi. Dulu segala sesuatunya terasa begitu berat untuknya. Di dalam dirinya selalu ada sosok seorang Kakashi kecil yang menggugat _tousan_-nya. T_ousan_-nya seppuku. T_ousan_-nya yang membuatnya menjadi anak yatim yang tumbuh dalam kesepian. Membuatnya menjadi seorang Kakashi kecil yang memilih melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri daripada berada dekat dengan teman-temannya yang terus mengejeknya sebagai anak yatim yang malang. T_ousan_-nya lah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan tak mau membuka hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia yang kemudian membangun benteng yang begitu kokoh dan tinggi di dalam hatinya sendiri. Sehingga hanya buku-buku dan anjing-anjingnya yang ia izinkan untuk berada dekat dalam lingkaran hidupnya.

Tapi itu telah lama berlalu. Kakashi sudah belajar menerima kenyataan. Sudah lama rasa benci dan kecewa itu ia kubur rapat-rapat. Ketika bertemu dengan _tousan_-nya saat ia terbunuh di tangan Pein, mereka saling berbicara. Pembicaraan antara seorang ayah dan anak yang terpisah dalam kehidupan yang fana. Saat itulah Kakashi mengerti. Tousannya mencintainya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sudah waktunya ia pulang dan berdamai dengan kenyataan.

_Tousan… aku pulang._

.

Akina Hatake berjalan menuju rumahnya yang terletak di ujung ladang jagung yang mulai berbuah lebat dengan bonggol-bonggolnya menguning. Rambut-rambut jagung yang berwarna merah kecoklatan tampak keluar dari lapisan kulit nya. Akina menatap ladang jagung dengan perasaan penuh rasa syukur. Panen kali ini pasti akan berlimpah.

Raut wajah wanita separuh baya itu terlihat begitu teduh dan damai, mencerminkan kebijakan dari asam, manis, dan pahitnya kehidupan yang telah dilaluinya. Bibirnya yang tipis selalu tampak menyunggingkan senyum. Meskipun usianya sudah hampir senja, tampak jelas sisa-sisa kecantikannya tetap terpancar tak lekang dimakan usia. Kecantikan yang begitu menyejukkan mata.

Akina menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya. Matanya yang sehitam malam kembali menatap matahari senja yang semakin memerah di ujung batas cakrawala. Setelah memindahkan bakul yang berisi bonggolan jagung dan kacang merah ke punggungnya, ia kemudian berjalan semakin cepat hingga menimbulkan kepulan debu di jalanan dari kakinya yang memakai terompah kayu.

Ketika mulai memasuki halaman rumahnya ia pun terdiam dan tertegun.

Ia memang bukanlah seorang ninja seperti suami dan putranya.

Ia hanyalah wanita petani biasa.

Tetapi ia memiliki naluri yang tajam.

Senyuman akhirnya semakin terkembang di bibirnya sehingga kedua lesung di masing-masing pipinya–satu-satunya gennya yang menurun pada Kakashi–terlihat jelas. Matanya yang kelam tampak berkaca-kaca.

Ia bergegas menaiki dua anak tangga sekaligus dan melemparkan tubuh tuanya yang sudah dimakan usia ke dalam pelukan erat seorang pria muda yang juga balas memeluknya dengan kerinduan yang sama.

"Kakashi…"

"_Kaasan_…"

Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya angin senja yang berhembus menjadi saksi betapa rindu, sayang, dan cinta terpancar di setiap denyut jantung dan detak nadi mereka.

Akina terisak dan air matanya semakin banyak jatuh berderai saat Kakashi–putra tunggalnya yang sangat ia sayangi–meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya dan melabuhkan semua rasa letihnya. Dengan jemarinya yang mulai keriput, dengan lembut ia membelai rambut perak putranya. Rambut perak yang sama lembut dan indahnya dengan rambut mendiang suaminya. Akina menunduk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Kakashi dan mendekapnya ke dadanya yang mulai menipis

Ia begitu bahagia. Jika _Kami-sama_ memanggilnya hari ini, ia akan pergi dengan senyum ikhlas terkembang.

_Putra yang telah lama hilang, kini telah kembali._

.

Kakashi sudah berkelana jauh menunaikan misinya hingga ke ujung dunia. Semua makanan apapun pernah dimakannya. Dari makanan yang lezat sampai dengan makanan yang rasanya seperti muntah kucing. Tapi buatnya tidak ada makanan yang lebih lezat dari pada sup kacang merah buatan kaasannya.

Setelah makan malam yang membuat seluruh energinya seolah hidup kembali Kakashi duduk di beranda rumah bersama _kaasan_-nya menatap langit malam yang ditemani bulan purnama. Malam ini begitu damai. Ribuan bintang bertebaran di dalam konstelasinya masing-masing. Sesekali kunang-kunang dengan tubuhnya yang bercahaya tampak terbang melintasi ladang jagung yang luas terbentang berhektar-hektar. Suara jangkrik sesekali terdengar memecah keheningan dari kaki pegunungan yang dingin terasa begitu sejuk membelai tubuh kekarnya yang hanya dibalut kaos _jounin_ biru tuanya yang tipis.

_**Mugicha**_ dalam wadah poci tanah liat, semangkuk biji teratai rebus, serta sepiring kecil _**mochi**_ menemani mereka berdua.

"_Kaasan_…" suara bariton Kakashi yang jernih menyela kesunyian malam yang ada.

"Ya Kashi?"

"Dunia kini sedang di ambang Perang Dunia III. Hokage-_sama_ sudah mengirimkan ninja-ninja terbaiknya ke medan pertempuran. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum aku pun dipanggil untuk pergi." Pandangan Kakashi terarah jauh melintasi malam. Setelah menarik napas panjang ia pun kembali menoleh menatap lembut wajah _kaasan_-nya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih akan tetap hidup setelah perang ini berakhir. Jika aku memang tak pernah kembali, itu artinya aku telah gugur di medan pertempuran. Jika aku memang gugur, aku ingin _Kaasan_ tetap menjaga diri baik-baik. Ingatlah… aku pergi berperang karena aku sangat menyayangi _Kaasan_. Aku ingin menciptakan dunia yang damai untukmu, _Kaasan_."

Akina terdiam dan tak mampu berkata-kata. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya mulai memanas dan berkabut. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia hanya menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat sayang dan bangga pada putranya itu. Dengan jari gemetar ia membelai pipi putranya yang pucat karena selalu tertutup masker. Putranya kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang begitu gagah dan tampan.

"_Kaasan_ bangga memiliki putra sepertimu, Kashi. Kau adalah salah satu anugerah terindah dalam hidup _kaasan_. _Kaasan_ tak pernah menyesal melahirkan putra sehebat dirimu. " Setetes air mata yang bening dan hangat jatuh perlahan menyusuri pipinya yang mulai keriput.

"_Kaasan_… jika aku berhasil melewati perang ini dan masih tetap hidup, maukah _Kaasan_ ikut dan tinggal bersama denganku di konoha?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara parau. Ditangkupnya telapak tangan kaasannya yang kasar karena selalu bekerja keras di ladang kemudian diremasnya dengan lembut.

"_Kaasan_ hanya mau ikut dan tinggal denganmu di konoha, jika kau telah memberikan menantu perempuan untuk _kaasan_, Kakashi," jawab Akina sambil tersenyum sayang.

Kakashi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Perlahan ia melepaskan tangan _kaasan_-nya dan duduk bersandar di dinding sambil menatap bulan yang semakin tinggi. Telinganya yang tajam menangkap desau kepak sayap burung hantu yang terbang tinggi jauh di atas wuwungan rumah.

"Aku tidak yakin _Kaasan_. Aku adalah seorang ninja. Aku selalu hidup dalam bahaya. Aku bisa saja terbunuh setiap saat. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan seorang wanita yang aku cintai, menangisi kematianku dan hanya seorang diri saja membesarkan anak kami yang masih kecil," kata Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Akina mengelus rambut kakashi dengan lembut. Ia tahu, kepahitan itulah yang dirasakan putranya sejak kecil.

"Kashi… ketika _tousan_-mu meninggalkan kita, _kaasan_ memang sedih. _Kaasan_ hancur. Air mata kaasan seakan tak pernah mongering, selalu menangis berhari-hari bahkan berbulan-bulan. Separuh jiwa _kaasan_ ikut mati dan terkubur bersama jasadnya. Hanya karena memilikimu lah yang membuat _kaasan_ masih tetap bertahan untuk tetap hidup. Kau adalah salah satu alasan yang membuat _kaasan_ masih bisa tersenyum dan masih mau menatap matahari yang terbit di esok hari."

Akina menyeka air matanya yang semakin banyak mengalir sementara bibirnya terlihat bergetar. Seuntai anak rambutnya yang telah memutih terbang tertiup angin malam. Akina memandang siluet wajah tirus putranya dan berkata dengan nada lembut. "Tapi sekarang _kaasan_ bahagia. Andai masih ada kesempatan kedua dan memilih kehidupan sendiri, _kaasan_ tetap akan memilih mengulangi semua rasa sakit itu lagi. _Kaasan_ lebih memilih _tousan_-mu meninggalkan kita dari pada tidak pernah memilikinya sama sekali. _Kaasan_ mensyukuri semua kenangan akan hari demi hari yang telah dihabiskannya bersama kita. Kashi... _tousan_-mu tak pernah mati. Ia selalu hidup di hati _kaasan_. Ia selalu hidup, mengalir di darahmu, bersama denyut jantungmu, bersama setiap tarikan napasmu. _Kaasan_ bahagia, Kashi. _Kaasan_ tidak pernah menyesalinya. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan seorang cucu untuk _kaasan_? Cucu yang akan menemani _baasan-_nya yang sudah semakin tua dan semakin rapuh ini?"

"_Kaasan_… aku–"

"Kashi, ceritakan pada _kaasan_. Adakah gadis yang sudah berhasil mengetuk hatimu, _Nak_?"

"Entahlah _Kaasan_. Aku tidak yakin. Ia terlalu muda untukku. Aku hanyalah barang tua untuknya. Ia pantas mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih layak untuknya." Kakashi membungkuk dan menautkan sepasang telapak tangannya di atas lututnya. Hatinya sudah terasa letih dan lelah.

"Mengapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung padanya hm?"

"Aku takut _Kaasan_."

"Takut?"

"Bukan. Bukan takut ditolak atau kecewa _Kaasan_. Aku hanya takut tidak mampu membahagiakannya dan akan menyakitinya kelak."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Akina lembut seraya tersenyum dikulum. Ia tahu, putranya pasti sangat menyayangi dan memuja gadis itu.

"Dia mantan muridku. Namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Saat mengucapkan nama gadis itu terlihat mata abu-abu gelap Kakashi sedikit menampakkan isi hatinya yang penuh kerinduan. Akina tertawa lembut penuh pengertian. Putranya benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

"Tanyakan pada gadis itu, Kashi. Tanyakan padanya apakah ia mau menjadi menantu di keluarga Hatake. Bilang padanya bahwa pria-pria Hatake memiliki kelebihan dibanding pria dari klan lain. Pria-pria Hatake sangat setia dan akan menjaga wanitanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Aku berani menjamin seorang Kakashi Hatake akan mampu menjaga Sakura-nya seperti _tousan_-nya mampu menjaga Akina-nya."

Kakashi terdiam. Pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh pada sosok gadis itu.

Gadis jelita berambut panjang berwarna merah jambu dan memiliki sepasang mata besar berkilau berwarna hijau Gadis yang dikenalnya sejak masih berusia tujuh tahun. Seiring waktu, belasan tahun kemudian, gadis itu bahkan tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ terhebat yang pernah dimiliki konoha.

Seminggu kemudian, Kakashi kembali ke konoha. Ia ingin menemui Sakura dan mengutarakan isi hatinya. Saat ia baru tiba, Hokage-_sama_ langsung memerintahkannya pergi ke medan perang.

Kakashi pun kembali mengubur hatinya dan membunuh perasaannya.

Kami-_sama _ternyata telah memilih takdir lain untuknya.

Takdir tanpa Sakura di dalamnya.

.

**Perbatasan Negara Api – Negara Salju**

**Juli**

Kakashi mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang basah kuyup dan sudah panjang mencapai bahunya. Ia masih terus menunduk meresapi air dingin yang masih mengucur deras dari pancuran bambu sementara angin yang berhembus masuk dari sela-sela bilik bambu membelai tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Perlahan dilepaskannya kancing dan risleting celana _khaki-_nya hingga hanya boxer biru gelap yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pahanya yang putih dan kencang terlihat begitu tangguh dan kuat.

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan bibirnya yang penuh membuka untuk mencecap air yang mengalir dari pipinya.

Sejak pembicaraannya sebulan yang lalu dengan _kaasan-_nya, ia merasa sangat sulit berkonsentrasi. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, seraut wajah jelita bermata hijau dan berambut merah jambu tetap menyeruak muncul dari ingatannya. Ia lelah berlari dan sibuk memungkiri rasa hatinya. Ia sungguh jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Gadis yang pernah menjadi gadis kecilnya dan muridnya.

Bahkan sesaat tadi Kakashi merasakan _chakra_ gadis itu berada di dekatanya. Kakashi mendesah panjang. Dia merasa seperti menjadi pria yang menyedihkan.

Setelah menyambar sehelai handuk biru gelap dan melingkarnya di pinggulnya yang ramping, Kakashi berjalan tenang menuju tenda barak medis dimana seorang gadis cantik berusia awal dua puluhan menyambutnya. Gadis itu terlihat terpana melihat tubuh bertelanjang dada pria gagah yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu jelas adalah seorang pria alfa yang matang dan penuh kharisma. Pipinya bahkan sampai memerah tersipu.

Sudah menjadi aturan bagi para ninja, setiap datang ke medan pertempuran, pertama-tama ia harus menjalani pemeriksaan fisik secara total.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi setelah duduk di atas _velbed_ tentara.

"Midori. Tadako Midori, Kakashi-_senpai_," jawabnya terengah sambil membungkukkan tubuh sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Aa… kau mengenalku?"

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu _Senpai_? Sejak aku masih di akademi aku sudah sering mendengar namamu. Bertemu denganmu adalah salah satu impian terbesarku."

Midori merasa jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang.

_Kami-sama…_

"Aa… begitu ya?"

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia heran ada apa dengan wanita-wanita itu. Mengapa semua wanita selalu menganggapnya menarik dan menggairahkan.

"Siapa yang akan memeriksaku, Midori?" tanya Kakashi akhirnya sambil berbaring di atas velbed.

"Seharusnya yang memeriksa _Senpai _adalah kepala barak medis ini. Tapi dia belum datang. Mungkin masih sesi latih tanding. Biar aku yang memeriksamu, _Senpai_." Jawab Midori semangat sambil sigap mengambil kotak peralatan medis.

Midori semakin kagum pada pria itu. Ia sering memeriksa tubuh pria baik tua maupun muda. Tak ada satu pun yang bias menandingi tubuh pria ini. Usianya yang sudah menginjak usia 35 tahun justru membuat tubuhnya terlihat matang dan menawan. Kulitnya yang putih bersih membalut tubuhnya yang ramping dan atletis. Tubuhnya tidak berotot berlebihan tetapi jelas menyembunyikan kekuatan mematikan.

Midori hampir meneteskan air liur saat mulai merasakan halusnya kulit pria itu di telapak tangannya. Dadanya yang bidang, bahunya yang kokoh, perutnya yang _six pack_, pahanya yang kencang. Dengan jemari gemetar ia mulai menelusuri dada Kakashi.

"Siapa memangya kepala barak medis ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil memejamkan mata.

Saat itu juga pintu barak yang terbuat dari papan menjeblak terbuka. Dan berdiri di sana seorang gadis jelita dengan mata membulat berwarna hijau terisak menahan tangisnya.

"_Sen-sensei_…"

"_Senpai_?"

"Sakura?"

Kakashi refleks terbangun dan menoleh melihat ke arah pintu. Jantung kakashi berdetak begitu cepat. Ternyata semua ini bukan mimpi. Tadi memang _chakra_ Sakura yang dirasakannya.

Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ironisnya mereka bertemu tepat di garda terdepan medan pertempuran.

Entah esok atau lusa… ia atau Sakura yang akan mati.

Ia sadar… tak akan ada masa depan buat mereka berdua.

Sakura tetaplah hanya akan menjadi sebuah angan yang berkepanjangan.

Saat ini Kakashi akhirnya tahu apa yang harus dipilihnya.

Pilihannya... adalah mengubur perasaannya.

Mungkin itulah yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sepi.

Hampa.

_Kaasan… maafkan aku_

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

Weeeeeh… sudah lama gak diapdet ya fic ini. Mohon dimaklumin ya readers. Coz kami adalah sepasang author bulukan yang memang semangat menulisnya sudah menurun *laugh*

Mohon ripyunya yaaaaa~ *ojigi*

Anw sekedar info, ini arti nama-nama mereka yaaaa~ : *ditabok, coz pasti readers juga sudah tahu* :D

Kakashi : Orang-orangan sawah

Hatake : Ladang

Akina : Bunga di musim semi

Midori : Hijau

**Glosarium :**

**Kesemek** : dikenal sebagai oriental persimmon. Kesemek berasal dari China kemudian menyebar ke Jepang pada zaman purba dan dikembangbiakkan di sana. Kesemek yang matang berwarna antara jingga kekuningan sampai kemerahan. Lapisan putih 'bedak' yang selama ini kita temukan pada lapisan luar kulitnya adalah air kapur yang sengaja dioleskan agar rasa sepatnya hilang. Buah ini juga berguna untuk membantu produksi sake (arak beras). Pohon buah ini juga kerap dijadikan sebagai petunjuk utama pergantian musim. Jika daun-daunnya mulai rontok, itu artinya musim panas yang kering akan segera datang.

**Daun rumbia** : Mirip dengan pohon kelapa. Rumbia adalah nama lain dari pohon sagu. Daunnya yang tua dari pohonnya yang masih berusia muda sangat bagus untuk dijadikan atap. Umbutnya (bagian dalam batang) dan buahnya yang seperti salak juga bisa dimakan. Tapi buah tersebut rasanya sangat sepet, sehingga harus direndam di dalam lumpur selama berhari-hari agar sepetnya hilang.

**Melati costa** : Disebut juga tanaman yesterday, today, dan tomorrow karena berubah-ubah warnanya setiap saat berganti-ganti antara putih dan ungu.

**Pakkun** : Salah satu dari kedelapan anjing Kakashi. Delapan anjing Kakashi yaitu : Pakkun, Urushi, Shiba, Bull, Akino, Bisuke, Guruko, dan Uuhei.

**Seppuku** : arti harfiahnya adalah potong perut. Yaitu suatu bentuk ritual bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh samurai di Jepang dengan cara merobek perut dan mengeluarkan usus untuk memulihkan nama baik setelah kegagalan saat melaksanakan tugas dan/atau kesalahan untuk kepentingan rakyat. Seppuku adalah bagian dari kode kehormatan bushido, dan dilakukan secara sukarela oleh samurai yang menginginkan mati terhormat. Samurai menusukkan sebuah pedang pendek ke arah perut dan melakukan gerakan mengiris perut dari arah kiri ke kanan lalu ke atas hingga ususnya terburai. Samurai yang ingin melakukan seppuku harus mandi dulu, memakai pakaian putih-putih dan makan. Tanto yang sudah berlumuran darah itu kemudian diletakkan di piring bekas makan tersebut. Orang luar menyebut seppuku sebagai harakiri. Padahal di Jepang sendiri, istilah harakiri sangat kasar artinya.

**Tanto** : Sebilah pedang pendek.

**Tatami** : Tikar tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari jerami yang sudah ditenun. Sekeliling tatami dijahit oleh kain brokat atau kain hijau polos. Pada awalnya hanya orang-orang kaya yang bias memiliki tatami.

**Mugicha** : Sejenis teh yang terbuat dari campuran daun teh dan bubuk gandum bakar.

**Mochi : **Sejenis kue tradisional jepang yang rasanya manis, berbentuk bundar kecil, berbahan tepung beras ketan dan berisi kacang hijau atau kacang merah.


End file.
